Naruko, Season 1, The Life Of A Fox
by Geo And Neo
Summary: FemNaru. Naruko Uzumaki, Jinchuurki. Misunderstood. Hurt. Abused. Ignored. She always thought that the abuse would stop. That they would like her, she was normal, right? So, then, they have no right to hurt her. Right, right? Then maybe he'd notice her.. Not just the little girl that followed him around... That's all. She just wanted to be noticed...
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello, ello 'ello! I've had this idea in my head ALL DAY LONG so meh. x-x. And yes. This is my first, EVER, Anime fanfiction. Don't blame me if it SUCKS! .-.'... So yer. yes, btw, this is a Fem!Naru fic. :o. So hush D:! DUN COMPLAIN. . 3. =3. ^-^" So yer.. :D ENJOY! Btw, each season of Naruto will be a different story. :o. And then, when, and IF I get the time, I shall possibly make a sequel. Make up my own idea for the story of Naruto. ^-^! Enjoy~ =3. Btw, it will be SOMEWHAT like the orginial ...-.' Only different =3.**

**Title: Naruko, Season 1. Life Of The Fox**

_**Warnings: Abuse, possible rape if I feel weird and sadistic, and I cant decide who Naruko should be with. VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE~! =3. ^-^. As well as there will be major violence. o3o Be warned. **_

**Full Summary: Naruko Uzumaki. A young girl(Also boy, to those who don't know). Though there's one secret. The day she was born, Naruko's father, The Fourth Hokage, sealed away a demon. Inside his own daughter. And Naruko, only knowing the hatred of others, though having no idea why. She plans to become a leader. So everyone will respect her! No one can NOT respect her if she becomes Hokage, right? So, then they'll stop hurting her. Right, right?**

**Author: Geo and Neo**

**Beta: No-one. Hiring=3!**

**Rating: Rated M, for Mature.**

**"Thoughts"**

_"Jutsu"_

_**"Kyuubi Talk"**_

_"Flashback"_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

An angelic laugh rang throughout Konoha, as shouts ran through the village, along the lines of "Naru! Why'd you...?!"

Another laugh. Another curse of anger and resentment.

A small, possibly only around eleven years old, girl jumped across the roof, her golden locks flying behind her in two matching pigtails. Her cherubic face pulled into a glowing smile, though her cerulean hues were saddened by something. Pain, maybe? Lonliness?... Who knew?

Her short frame of 4'10, clad in a short orange and blue skirt, underneathe of which were black tights that hugged her legs nicely. Knee length black shoes clad here feet, as she jumped from roof to roof. A black tanktop hugged her slowly forming curves, and her small, ample breasts. A light blue sleeves and soft orange bodice, which was clinging to her arms. Her signature jacket. Her favorite.

As two, adult males jumped past a wall, a laugh bubbled from Naruko's throat, as she peeked out, rubbing the back of her head, "Hahaha! You can't find me!"

"NARUKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice rang out. A cut ran over his nose, and the tanned skin of her teacher wwas clad in the regulation ninja wear. A leaf symbol head band was wrrapped around his forehead, his eyes brown hues narrowed into a glare. Her silky coconut brown hair was pulled into a ponytail.

WIth a shout, Naruko jumped 4 feet into the air, screaming. As she landed, she looked up at her teacher through her lashes, "Iruka-sensei... Why are you here?"

Iruka hissed, "The question is, WHY AREN'T YOU IN CLASS, NARUKO!"

Naruko glared, hissing softly, like a cat, "Don't yell at me!"

"I'll yell at you if I have to, Naruko!" He shouted, his anger rising.

Tears welled up in her blue hues as she stood up, yelling, "Well maybe you shouldn't be so damn pushy about these things, Iruka!"

With that, she turned and ran, tears down her softly tanned cheeks, as she raised an arm to cover her eyes.

Iruka cursed softly and he hit the wall beside him as he watched her run. She didn't even realize...

_Dammit!_ He thought. Kakashi had warned him.. She didn't even **understand**! She didn't understand how he was feeling. He wasn't the ideal father, at times, but maybe. But that didn't mean he was insolent!

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_The Hokage stared at the teacher, his old face showing his age, unlike the other times when it normally showed his warm, grandfatherly features. _

_Iruka blinked at the look and he nodded, "Yes, Lord Hokage?"_

_The old man smiled soflty, "I realized that you have been having problems with Naruko," He stated, straight the point._

_Iruka tensed and noded, "Yes."_

_"And what has she done?" The old man asked._

_Iruka growled, his teeth grinding together, "She won't pay attention! She keeps making up idiotic spells! Not to mention she has the lowest grades of the entire academy! Not to mention she always come into the school, bruised! Getting into fights, most likely..."_

_"And have you ever thought WHY?!" The Hokage snarled, startling the man, "What do you think of her?"_

_"A delinquent."_

_The Hokage snarled, standing up, "Iruka, she lived a life __**nothing**__ like yours." With that, he shoved a medical file to the man, sitting back down with his head in hands._

_Iruka's eyes widened at the information, "Bruises, cuts, concussion, broken bones evidence of... Oh dear lord..."_

_The old man looked up, eyes narrowed, "Do you understand why she does those things? She tries to __**scare**__ the people away from her! She is __**frightened**__ and __**hurt**__! The things you do do not help her..."_

_Iruka collapsed against the wall, his eyes wide and the file hanging limp in his arms, "This.. can't be true..."_

_Saturtobi's eyes softened at the now fearful man, "I'm afraid.. I saw the damage myself." _

_With a low, soft curse, Iruka covered his face, "I never.."_

_"Cared enough to find out?"_

_The cold tone of the man he knew startled him and looked to the side, eyes wide at the sight of Kakashi. His flyaway silver hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and his one dark eyes stared darkly at Iruka. He was clad in leather pants, tucked into black boots, and a black shirt was placed under his leather jacket, and his mask covered his mouth and nose. His headband covered his right eye, and he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed._

_Iruka gulped slightly at the sight of the copy nin, "K-Kakashi..."_

_Kakashi's lips curled into a cold smile underneathe his mask, and he sniggered, "Yep?"_

_Iruka grasped the door handle, only to have Kakashi's hand slam up against the wall near his head. The Hokage looked to the side as Kakashi leaned in, his breath cascading over Iruka's face._

_"You dare push her. And I will kill you myself."_

* * *

_**Present**_

Naruko let out a low cry as she laid limp against a tree, her face burried into her knees. It wasn't **fair!** Who could he just yell at her, like that? It wasn't **fair!**

With a quiet cry, Naruko held her head, wincing as one of her cuts was rubbed up against the rough bark. She let out a soft whimper and she held back her wince. She let out a soft cry as someone grasped her wrists and pinned them to the bark above her head.

"Naru-chan..." The smirk was audible and she opened her eyes, the tears obvious in her cloudy blue hues

The white hair. The blue eyes. The pale skin. That look. The smirk. The tallness. The sadistic glint.

_Mizuki._

* * *

_**Hokage's House.**_

Saturobi watched the seen, the wrinkles surronding his eyes stretched into a frown. He placed his head in his hands as he tried to restrain the tears.

That bastard had always been trouble. But now he...

_Dammit!_

Naruko, the Fourth Hokage's heir, being beaten and bruised. It just wasn't right!

"Kakashi." He spoke quietly, but he looked up as his number one appeared, hand over his heart and he was bowed.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?"

The old man said one word, but Kakashi understood perfectly, "Mizuki."

Kakashi nodded, and vanished, "Understood."

* * *

**:o. Mizuki is in trouble~ :O! :3.. Btw, vote for a pairing I have no idea who to pick ^-^! cya~ :D!**

**Geo And Neo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh so many reviews3! So apparntly, people are loving the Nauko/Kakashi. Not that I blame them. Kakashi...-Drools.- With my imagintion, he's probably the sexiest man EVER. I was gonna say "s3xiest man ALIVE" but, sadly, he doesn't exist D:! QxQ Why oh why ;~;. -Cries softly.- I wish he did, thugh. e.e. Cause like. Honestly. Everyone does. xD LOL~!**

**So pairings so far:**

**Naruko/Kakashi: 5**

**Naruko/Gaara(Who doesn't love the whole bad ass act?!O_O): 2**

**GO KAKASHI! And don't ask why I choose Gaara. I just love his whole badass act.. Its just..-Melts.- I mean, who wouldn't love that badboy act?**

**Title: Naruko, Season 1. Life Of The Fox**

_**Warnings: Abuse, possible rape if I feel weird and sadistic, and I cant decide who Naruko should be with. VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE~! =3. ^-^. As well as there will be major violence. o3o Be warned. **_

**Full Summary: Naruko Uzumaki. A young girl(Also boy, to those who don't know). Though there's one secret. The day she was born, Naruko's father, The Fourth Hokage, sealed away a demon. Inside his own daughter. And Naruko, only knowing the hatred of others, though having no idea why. She plans to become a leader. So everyone will respect her! No one can NOT respect her if she becomes Hokage, right? So, then they'll stop hurting her. Right, right?**

**Author: Geo and Neo**

**Beta: No-one. Hiring=3!**

**Rating: Rated M, for Mature.**

**"Jutsu"**

_**"Kyuubi Talk"**_

_"Flashback"_

_"Thoughts"_

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruko stifled a whimper as Mizuki landed another blow to her leg. She heard the sickening crack of a bone breaking. She wasn't able to stop the scream.

She knew if she made any sound, it would just make him angrier. But it hurt so much. The pain was everywhere. Her stomach, her hands, her arms, her feet, her fingers, her legs, her chest, it was _everywhere_!

Naruko didn't know how long his _game_ had lasted. She never did. She normally counted, but she lost track after a while.

She hated him. She hated **them.** They people who hated her. Why did they hate her? It wasn't fair. What'd she do? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why?!

Another blow to her head caused her vision to go blurry, and she felt the warmth of unconciousness.

As she felt the welcoming embrace of darkness, she heard a low, seductive, yet very very _very _pissed off voice say, "Mizuki... Your a sick bastard."

_**Kakashi POV:**_

Kakashi stared coldly through his eye at Mizuki, before he slowly turned to look at the girl he had just stopped abusing.

She was cute, like a lolita. Cherubic features, pale yet sinfully full lips. Her cheeks were marred by three whisker marks, each in the same place. Her normally tanned skin was marred with bruises and scarpes, and her golden locks were coated in mud, and lay in matts of knots to the small of her back. Blood caked most of her lithe body, her normally clean skirt was cut and chapped, and her jacket was ripped, and coated in tried blood. Her knee length combat boots were covered with blood stains, ranging from old to new. Her normally bright cerulean hues were dulled, and slowly closing into unconciousness.

All in all, she looked like hell.

As Kakashi knashed his teeth together, his fist flew forward, and Mizuki was spiraled back into the tree. Kakashi jumped forward and wrapped a hand around the bastard's neck, pinning him to the tree.

"Why?"

That all he said.

Mizuki's pale face curled into the picture of pure insanity and hatred, as he laughed, "She's the _monster_! Everyone knows it! She's the Nine-Tailed Fox! She's a _freak_!"

The words seemed to affect the Copy Nin, because he brought his knee up, burrying it into Mizuki's stomach, causing the air to rush out of the physcotic in a large whosh.

With a low growl of, "Your an abusive little fuck, you know that?"

Mizuki only laughed again, "She's not even _human_, Kakashi! Shes' the Nine-Tailed Beast!"

With a low hiss, Kakashi threw the man to the other side of the clearing, glaring at him through one narrowed eye, the intent the kill practicly radiating off of him, "No, your the beast here, Mizuki. She can't even _defend_ herself! You just want to have someone as your little toy!" With a low growl, Kakashi kicked the man again, causing him to lose conciousness.

The silver-haired man turned and knelt by the twitching girl as she whimpered, even in unconciousness.

"Don't worry about anything, Naruko. It's ok, now."

He watched sadly as she slowly stopped whimpering, and the twitching slowly faded.

_**The Next Day:**_

A low groan slid from Naruko's throat and she winced as she felt the sting of her wounds.

**'Normally it hurts more...' **The thought went through her head, and she slowly forced her tired lids to open.

She was in the hospital. She could recgonize the white walls anywhere, the IV, **(Of course she remebered that.)**, and the window that showed the garden that sat in the middle of the hospital.

As she pushed up to a sitting posistion, she heard the old man's voice cut in, "I've told you not to go out of the village, Naru..."

She turned to look at the wizened Hokage and she gave him a small, apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Grandpa. Iruka-sensei..."

"I know what Iruka did.. I just wished you hadn't run _away_." He cut in.

Looking down at her hands that were grasping eachother, Naruko sighed, talking quietly as she said, "I had to.. It reminded me to much.. Of _them_."

It shocked the old man at how much _hatred_ and _betryal_ laced her soft, lyrical voice. Really it did. Naru was normally _happy,_ and _kind,_ but... Those villagers were jerks. Treating her like they did. It was sickening. And he couldn't do anything.

All because of the Council.

That's where the problem lay. The Council didn't trust her because of her genes. And the thing sealed inside her. Hell, they probably _hoped_ that the villagers killed her someday. All because they don't think that she can be controlled. Espically with all her pranks.

_Sick bastards_, He thought darkly.

With a sigh, he stood, "Well... I'll leave you to it. Good bye, Naru," He walked over, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before he turned around, and left.

_**2 Weeks Later.**_

Naruto Uzumaki ran a hand through her newly cut hair. She had cut it so that it would go to her shoulders. To her, it looked cute.

It had been two weeks since Mizuki's "Attack" on her, and she had long since gotten over it.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she walked into the slightly run-down Ninja Academy, walking to her classroom.

_Let the hell begin, _She thought sarcasticly as he opened up the door.

**OOOH CLIFFY! yes. I realize. I took forever. DONT HATE ME!-Holds hands up.- My bro has pneumonia and yea. Not to mention I have a chest cold, AND a head cold, so yea..e.e Not to mention that..well... e.e I've been going through a "Phase" 'n all, so like, I had to get all the bad, sadistic, murdery stuff outO_O!..Anywa..3 =3. **

**-Like**

**-Follow**

**-Favorite**

**-Read**

**-Review**

**-LOVE IT!3!**

**=3 Love you my BEAUTIFUL SEXY READER!**

**~Geo And Neo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Yea. I know.. Idk if it's been a while or not. O-o ANYWAY.. lol.. **

**OH BTW! THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAR INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER:O!...:3. Mwuheheh..-Coughs.- ANYWAY! xD**

**Naruko/Kakashi: 7**

**Naruko/Gaara(Who doesn't love the whole bad ass act?!O_O): 3**

**GO KAKASHI! And don't ask why I choose Gaara. I just love his whole badass act.. Its just..-Melts.- I mean, who wouldn't love that badboy act?**

**Title: Naruko, Season 1. Life Of The Fox**

_**Warnings: Abuse, possible rape if I feel weird and sadistic, and I cant decide who Naruko should be with. VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE~! =3. ^-^. As well as there will be major violence. o3o Be warned. Oh, btw. I DUN OWN NARUTO!**_

**Full Summary: Naruko Uzumaki. A young girl. Though there's one secret. The day she was born, Naruko's father, The Fourth Hokage, sealed away a demon. Inside his own daughter. And Naruko, only knowing the hatred of others, though having no idea why. She plans to become a leader. So everyone will respect her! No one can NOT respect her if she becomes Hokage, right? So, then they'll stop hurting her. Right, right?**

**Author: Geo and Neo**

**Beta: No-one. Hiring=3!**

**Rating: Rated M, for Mature.**

**"Jutsu"**

_**"Kyuubi Talk"**_

_"Flashback"_

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

The chatter of the kids bombarded Naru's ears and she clenched her teeth in aggitation. Seriously, haven't they heard the phrase 'shut up'?! Honestly...

The talking slowly stopped as one certain little faggot entered. Naru's lip curled in disgust at the sight of the Uchiha. His hair was so black it looked blue, and his pale skin almost looked translucent. He was only around 5'4, but he was well built due to the continuous training he did. The high necked blue shirt he always wore, well, he was wearing it. Regulation shoes adorned his feet, and tan shorts were on his legs.

Naru huffed and looked away, noticing how the jerks pale lips curled up into a smirk at the sight of her.

_Sick bastard_, She thought darkly. As Iruka entered the room, everyone shut up, and quickly went to their seats. _Finally._

Iruka clapped his hands together, a charming smile spreading across his tanned face, "So! Welcome back, I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. And, as you all probably noticed, Naru has returned from her vacation," Some of the kids sniggered, while most just looked bored.

"Anyway," Iruka began, "Soon, the test that all ninja have to go through, will be here. So! Extra homework!" This gained many groans from the children, except Uchiha and Naru, who was staring at the weekend.

Iruka huffed, and crossed his arms, "Now! Out you go! You all still have alot of training to do."

The kids scrambled to their feet and quickly ran, laughing as they went. Naru rolled her eyes and stood, putting her hands into her pockets as she went. She blew a strand of her chopped golden hair from her face, rolling her eyes as some of the idiots tripped.

She sniggered as she past them, ignoring the venemous glares it gained her. As soon as she exited the building, Naru jumped. She flipped elegantly in air, landing on a tree branch, she had landed crouched. She ignored the gaping stares she got and sighed quietly.

_Dammit, I should have seen that one coming, _She thought sullenly.

She turned around and watched as the other kids trained, her eyes blank, and face expressionless. She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing. It wouldn't hurt.. To take a nap.. right?

* * *

_**Hours Later..x3:**_

Naru sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. It was lunch, and, per usual, all the kids left her out. _Assholes._

Not that Naru minded. She hated them. With their prissy attitudes. Hell, most of the girls focused on looking good, instead of making sure they live to see their eightteenth birthday.

"Oy! Naru!" A voice broke her from her reverie, and she turned around sharply, blinking.

Oh. It was Hiroki. His locks were disarryed, and his tanned skin gleamed from the sun that reflected off it. His tall form of 5'12. towered over her. The blackened locks hung around his chiselled face nicely, causing his brilliant emerald hues sparkling brightly. His form fitting skinny jeans hugged his long legs, chains hanging loosely from the loops. Tears were scattered across the jeans. His combat boots adorned his feet, odd stains covering them. A dark t-shirt hung from his torso, the emerald dragon design accenting his eyes, despite the leather jacket that hung from his arms. He was lithe, yet muscled. Kind of like her.

"Hiro.. What are you doing here?" She frowned slightly. Hiro took care of her. He helped her with her injuries... Despite his head-turning good looks, he was gay. Disappointing many. But, oddly enough, Naru loved him. He was her best friend. Her brother. Her sibling. Her walking "Diary" of sorts.

Hiro threw his head back and laughed at the shorter girl, the throaty sound causing many to raise their brows at the two. Hiro flushed slightly, and ducked his head, causing Naru to giggle.

A broad grin spread across his face at the soft laugh and he hugged her tightly, moving her so he was giving her a piggy-back ride. Naru rolled her eyes at his antics, though she giggled.

"What's up, Foxy?" Hiro used his nickname for her, though not many knew the irony of it. Well, in her generation at least.

Naru rolled her cerulean hues, wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her head on his shoulder and she huffed quietly, "I'm alone for lunch," _Again._

The last part was left unsaid, but Hiro picked it up. He frowned and glared daggers at some of the sniggers going around the children from her class.. Except a phew. The Inuzaka, he recognized. And the Nara boy, as well.. Then again. The Nara brat was catching some z's.

Naru giggled, and rolled her eyes, "It's fine, Hiro," She poked his cheek.

Hiro grinned mischeviously and turned his head.

Then.

He bit her finger.

Naru blinked.

Then she screamed.

* * *

_**(A/N: I was going to leave it there but meh. :o.x3)**_

_**Later On. Hiro's POV:**_

Hiro sighed quietly as he opened the door to apartment. He threw his jacket to the side, and ran a hand through his already tousled locks.

Naru was getting worse. The bright, shining light she used to have was dimming. The crystals her eyes used to remeble now looks like hard diamonds. Beautiful, yet hard.

It depressed him. After all, he had been named her Godfather... Though Naru didn't know that.

Warm arms wrapping around his waist brought him from his thoughts and he mumbled a soft, "Hey," as he turned in his lover's arms, and laid his head against his chest.

"What's wrong?" The gruff voice inquired, and Hiro shook his head sadly as he took a deep whiff of the arousing scent his lover gave off.

"It's Naru." Hiro said quietly.

"Ah."

Hiro nodded and sighed, "Asuma, I don't know what to do... She's worrying me. I don't know what to do anymore." Shaking his head, Hiro looked into the hazel eyes of Asuma.

The long hair was jagged, yet attractive, and the tall frame also added to Asuma's glory. He was buff, but not too buff, and he wore the regulation Ninja gear. He was tanned, and he had broad shoulders, and he had square jaw. Scars were riddled across some patches of skin, and the tanned skin seemed to glow.

He looked absolutely delicious in Hiro's opinion.

Asuma sighed and moved so he could sit on the couch. He placed Hiro in his lap and Hiro blinked at him owlishly, as if to say 'What?'.

Asuma laid his head on Hiro's, and mumbled a low, "You'll figure it out. You always do."

Hiro nodded tiredly, and relaxed into Asuma's torso.

"Ok."

* * *

**And this chap is done! YAY! Asuma showed up. :I!. Only not in the way you thoughto_o'... And yay for gay dudes3! I LOVE YOU-Screams.-**

**Neo:-Facepalm.-**

**Me:-Giggles.- Anyway! Review! **

**~Geo & Neo**


End file.
